motionpicturefandomcom-20200215-history
Tarzan (1999 film)
''Tarzan ''is a 1999 American animated adventure film directed by Chris Buck and Kevin Lima. It is the 37th film produced by Walt Disney Animation Studios and is based on Tarzan of the Apes by Edgar Rice Burroughs. It was released on June 18, 1999. Plot A couple and their newborn infant are stranded on a rainforest after their ship catches fire at sea. Forced to live in the forest, the couple build a treehouse using the remains from their ship, but are attacked by a leopardess named Sabor and killed. Nearby, a gorilla troop led by Kerchak and Kala have recently given birth to a son, but he too is killed by Sabor. A heartbroken Kala ventures away from her troop and finds the treehouse and subsequently the infant, who had survived Sabor's attack. Sabor, who was still in the treehouse, attacks the two, but Kala escapes with the infant and returns to the troop, intending to adopt the infant. Kerchak reluctantly accepts, but refuses to acknowledge the boy as his son. As a child, Tarzan befriends a young ape named Terk and a timid elephant named Tantor, but finds himself an outcast amongst the troop. As a young man, however, he finally gains the respect of Kerchak by battling and killing Sabor. However, the troop soon become aware of an arriving party of explorers. Tarzan saves one of the explorers, Jane, from a tribe of angry baboons, and discovers himself to be human just like her. Tarzan also meets the other explorers, including Jane's father Archimedes Porter and their guide Clayton. However, Kerchak forbids the other apes as well as Tarzan from seeing the explorers again. Despite his warnings, Tarzan continues to venture into the camp and is taught of the human world by Jane, Archimedes, and Clayton. However, Tarzan refuses to lead them to the gorillas. The explorers' boat eventually returns, and Clayton convinces Tarzan to lead the group to the gorillas so that Jane can remain with him. Tarzan accepts and convinces Terk and Tantor to distract Kerchak while he leads the explorers to the gorillas. However, while the explorers meet the gorillas, Kerchak returns and, upon seeing Clayton aiming a shotgun at one of the gorillas, attacks him. Tarzan is forced to restrain Kerchak while the group leaves, and a disappointed Kerchak denounces his respect of Tarzan. Kala shows Tarzan the treehouse she found him in and allows him to leave with the human explorers. Tarzan shows up at the boat with the explorers, but upon entering the boat, he and the crew are ambushed by pirates. Clayton reveals his intentions of selling the gorillas for money, and has the pirates imprison Tarzan and the rest of the crew in the brig. Terk and Tantor, realizing Tarzan is in trouble, hijack the boat and defeat the guards before freeing Tarzan, Jane, Archimedes, and the rest of the crew. Clayton and the pirates ambush the gorillas and entrap them, but Tarzan returns to confront them. Tarzan begins freeing the gorillas while the other forest animals arrive to aid him and fight off the pirates. The pirates are subdued, but Clayton shoots Tarzan and Kerchak. Tarzan lures Clayton into the trees and battles him, eventually taking his gun. Instead of shooting him, Tarzan destroys the gun and an enraged Clayton attacks him with his machete, but becomes entangled in the vines. Clayton, struggling to free himself, doesn't notice a vine wrapped around his neck and is subsequently hanged as a result. However, Kerchak dies of his injuries, but names Tarzan the new leader of the troops before passing away. The crew prepares to return to the ship, but Tarzan remains in the forest. Jane, encouraged by her father, jumps overboard and reunites with Tarzan. Archimedes joins them, but not before telling the captain to leave their fate unknown. The Porters then join the gorillas and are taught of the forest by Tarzan. Cast *Tony Goldwyn as Tarzan. *Minnie Driver as Jane. *Glenn Close as Kala. *Alex D. Linz as Young Tarzan. *Rosie O'Donnell as Terk. *Brian Blessed as Clayton. *Nigel Hawthorne as Professor Archimedes Q. Porter. *Lance Henriksen as Kerchak. *Wayne Knight as Tantor. *Taylor Dempsey as Young Tantor. Category:Films Category:PG-rated films Category:Disney films Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios films Category:Traditional animated films Category:Adventure films Category:Children and family films Category:Drama films Category:Walt Disney Pictures films Category:G-rated films Category:1990s films Category:1999 films